1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical contact assembly, and particularly to electrical contact assembly assemble in an electrical connector that with bus bar and cables.
2. Description of Related Art
The U.S. Pat. App. No. 2014/0273664 A1 publicized on Sep. 18, 2014 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector defines a mating end and a cable connecting end. At the mating end, the electrical connector has an insulative housing and a contact assembly received in the insulative housing. The contact assembly includes a pair of contacts formed integrally. The pair of contacts includes a pair of contacting portions which are symmetrical with each other and a bridge portion connecting rear ends of the pair of contacting portions. At the cable connecting end, the contact assembly further includes a pair of half-cylinder cable receiving portion which extends rearward from two opposite side of the bridge portion to receive a cable. For the contact assembly, as the pair of contacts is formed integrally and the annular receiving portion is also formed integrally with the pair of contacts, they are formed by many complicated bending manufacturing steps. The bending manufacture process is complicated and the quality is difficult to control. Specifically, when bend the bridge portion which is located at the rear ends of the pair of contacting portions, the symmetry accuracy of the pair of contacting portions should be taken into account. The symmetry accuracy of the pair of contacting portions will influence the engagement of the contact with the insulative housing and will also influence the contacting effect of the contacting portions with an according mating connector. If the bending processes are not controlled perfectly, the transmit effect of the electric current between the electrical connector and will be lost.
For the pair of semicircular cable receiving portion which extends rearward from two literal side of the bridge portion, which are also bent form the bridge portions by many bending steps and also needed to be bent to a semicircular shape to form the cable receiving portion. On the other hand, in use, a circular ring is needed to enclose the annular receiving portion to fix the cable in the annular receiving portion.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical contact assembly assembled in an electrical connector, which is easily to manufactured and have good electric current transmit effect.